Fire and Ice
by Awkward headshot
Summary: The year is 2012. A paleotologist finds a odd rock. Excepyt it turns out to be the skull of a Chimera... Three months later, Europe is overrun. Project Abraham is to find a cure. Ghost and Aimie are two candidates for the experiment. This is their story.


The year is 2012, and a archaeologist who will remain nameless digs up a odd-looking rock in the Tusunga Event crater, and while it is in his locker, a chuck of rock falls off of it. This piece of rock covered a piece of blood of a Chimera, and he picks it up and notices the blood and tastes it. Four hours later, Charles McMillan is the first of the Chimera that would in a month overrun the entire continent of Europe with the ravenous creatures.

Three months later, Vincent 'Ghost' Sanderson of the 22nd SAS is selected with a SRPA project known as 'Project Abraham'. He is flown to a remote base in Alaska, and little did he know, his life would change forever. The base was well-camouflaged, even by a sniper's standards. It was set up like an industrial complex, with roads leading into various buildings.

In the plane alongside the soldier named Ghost, one Major Blake walked and sat next to the confused Lieutenant. "So, I'm sure you're wondering what is going on…" Ghost nodded and responded with his typical English accent with a slight twinge of Scottish, "Bloody right. What is Project Abraham?"

"Well, you being SAS know about the war in England right now…"

"What the bloody fuck!?"

"Not with humans… Not with aliens…" the Major showed Ghost the picture of a Chimeran Hybrid. "With these. Chimera, humans mutated with a virus granting them unnatural speed, strength and healing. But their danger lies in the fact that each of our casualties increases their numbers."

Ghost said, "Well, shouldn't be out there fighting?"

The Captain chuckled. "In due time… Project Abraham is a experiment with serums to stop the virus."

"So you're going to infect me…"

"yeah, but we'll give you an experimental serum, an antivirus to stop it."

Ghost pondered this. "Sounds good." He laid back in the chair.

Little did the SAS troop know that this choice would change his life forever.

"It's time you met the other candidates, Lieutenant." Major Blake barged in, waking the SAS who let out a stream of curses as he rolled off the top bunk. Not everyone is graceful in the morning. "Bloody hell, Major, why now? A fifteen-hour plane ride with you and that Russian scientist jabbering doesn't give a guy much sleep." It was true, the Brit had only fallen asleep two hours beforehand.

"Well, ya Brit, tough. Get your ass moving. That's an order." The British soldier let out a stream of curses, followed by, "Why the bloody fuck do I have to deal with him, of all people?" he got up and pulled his combat jacket on, and followed Blake down a long hallway to the cafeteria. There was a lone woman, beautiful, long red hair, emerald eyes, cream-colored skin. Major Blake sat down, as did Ghost after grabbing a piece of meatloaf from the cafeteria. "Vincent Sanderson, this is Aimie MacCarter." The redhead smiled and waved. Ghost's icy-blue eyes locked with Aimie's emerald-green ones.. They were mirror images of each other. Fire and ice, fury and compassion, a Ghost and a Phoenix, the darkness and the light. They smiled at each other, a bond had already been made, one that was unbreakable.

Ghost said, "Good to meet you." Aimie smirked. "Thought it would be just Americans, what's the Brit doing here?" Ghost said, "The hell if I know." Major Blake said, "you two are part of Project Abraham." Then over the loudspeakers: "_Aimie MacCarter and Vincent Sanderson, report to room 317 for testing please."_ The two soldiers stood up. Ghost stood seven inches over Aimie, him being 6'2" compared to her 5'7". They walked into room 317 without a word and laid down on separate cots.

A nurse walked over with a syringe full of the serum, and Ghost closed his eyes as the substance went into his veins. He could feel it. Warmth creeping through him, like a good scotch. Then a second needle went in five minutes later. No pleasant burning, just a fiery pain throughout all of his body. The last thing he saw was Aimie's emerald eyes full of fear. "It's going to be fine Aimie. You can't kill a Ghost."


End file.
